coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 888 (25th June 1969)
Plot Ena tells Ernie that she plans to move into the flat next week but wants to reopen the matter of her wages. An upset Emily tells her that they're on the edge of an abyss with Jack and Annie. With Stan's bike out of commission, Ray gives him the yard's handcart so he can continue his window-cleaning round rather than laze around. Ray tells Len about Sheila's phone call but he feigns disinterest. In Scarborough, Sheila insists that Elsie goes shopping with her to stop her brooding. Jack tells Len to keep away from Elsie, knowing full well his words will prompt him into doing the exact opposite. Jack is amazed at the way that Hilda does exactly what Stan tells her to do. Ena tells Maggie she won't be able to help out any more. Maggie hastily turns down Cyril's suggestion that she gets Betty to help out as she has Val to cover. Annie sends a telegram to say she's arriving at Ringway Airport at 3.00pm on Monday with Mr Cresswell. Lucille wonders who he can be, but Jack pretends he doesn't care. Emily panics when she sees the telegram. Elsie isn't pleased when Len turns up and refuses to talk to him. Hearing about Annie's imminent arrival, Ena thinks she and Emily are in trouble. Len refuses to leave the house until Elsie hears him out. He apologises unreservedly but she tells him that she's sick of the two of them. He leaves when she tells him that she's got another fella. Ena accuses Emily of being a coward when she refuses to return to the Rovers. Maggie makes it clear to Betty that she doesn't need her help in the shop. Ray warns Stan that Hilda is up to something, making him worried. Elsie laughs with Sheila that Len fell so easily for her lie. Proving Ray right, Hilda has bought a dress for 15 guineas on credit from Miami Modes, being nice to Stan all day to soften him up. Lucille realises it was on sale for 12 guineas and Hilda admits he upped the amount needed to get more money out of Stan. Ray tells Lucille he's he's nearly clinched a deal with the brewery. Ena and Emily tell Jack of Annie's affair. He's livid at Annie. Cast Regular cast *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Sheila Crossley - Eileen Mayers *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop and back room *Fairclough and Booth - Yard and office *Camera Shop *Sheila Crossley's house, Scarborough - Living room and hallway Notes *Last appearance of Sheila Crossley until 10th November 1969. *The opening theme music of this episode continues to be played for slightly longer than usual over the first scene of Ena Sharples looking round the Camera Shop. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Ena breaks the bad news and Jack prepares for his ordeal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,400,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "The time to worry about Emily Nugent is when something isn't troubling her." Category:1969 episodes